Fotofobia: Especial Navideño
by Ninchi Sushari
Summary: Llegó navidad, todos comprando regalos para su pareja excepto Azul, que no sabe qué regalarle a Rojo al no saber lo que le gusta. AzulxRojo; VioxShadow


**Titulo: Fotofobia: Especial Navidad**

**Autora: Ninchi Sushari**

**Disclaimer: LOZ no me pertenece :3**

**Advertencia: Shonen-ai; VioxShadow, AzulxRojo**

* * *

_**FOTOFOBIA: ESPECIAL NAVIDAD**_

-Sinceramente...pareces una... mujer - masculló Shadow Link cargando varias cajas un tanto pesadas.

-Sí, Vaati - le siguió Azul, quien sostenía varias bolsas hasta la boca - ¿acaso nos ves cara de mula o qué?

-No sean malos,yo también estoy cargando varias bolsas - sonrió juguetón Vaati caminando delante de Shadow Link y Azul.

-CORRECCIÓN - habló en voz alta la sombra - Estás cargando UNA BOLSA

-Sí, pero adentro hay muchas bolsitas pequeñas - reía travieso el hechicero.

-Oh Come On! - se quejaron Azul y Shadow. Mientras estos tres salían de compras, Vio, Verde y Rojo ordenaban y decoraban su casa. Vio ponía un muérdago en la puerta que daba acceso a la cocina.

-¿Para qué pones un muérdago, Vio? - preguntó inocente Rojo.

-Quiero saber quienes serán los primeros idiotas en besarse - respondió con una risa burlona- jajaja

-Será en vano, nadie se ha puesto bajo el muérdago la última vez - comentó Verde.

-Porque no teníamos parejas en ese entonces - habló Vio bajando de la silla - ahora que sí tenemos, cualquiera desearía besar a su pareja bajo el muérdago ¿No es así, Verde? - dibujó una sonrisa pícara mientras le dirigía la mirada al mencionado - Sé que tu serás el primer idiota jaja - comenzó a reir juguetón mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Verde y Rojo se miraron perplejos.

-Creo que se le safó un tornillo - comentó Verde rascándose la nuca.

... ... ...

... ... ...

-¿Le compraron algo a sus parejas? - cuestionó Vaati sentado en una banca junto a Azul y Shadow.

-Nop, aún no - respondió Shadow Link estirando sus brazos - pero sé que un libro es un mejor regalo para Vio - sonrió tierno pensando en su pareja.

-Yo no sé qué regalarle a Rojo - bajó la cabeza Azul.

-¿Qué es lo que siempre le ha gustado a él? - cuestionó la sombra curiosa.

-Mmmm... Le gusta muchas cosas - respondió Azul pensando en un regalo para su pareja.

-De acuerdo - Vaati se levantó de su asiento, chasqueó sus dedos haciendo desaparecer las cajas y bolsas recién compradas - iré a comprarle un regalito a Verde - dijo sonriente antes de salir corriendo hacia un lugar.

-Yo iré a la librería - Shadow Link sacó su mapa levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse hacia dicho lugar.

-Mmm... Yo no sé hacia donde ir - murmuró Azul cabizbajo, al parecer, no conocía muy bien los gustos de su pareja. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a investigar por varias tiendas.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Vio preparaba la cena y Rojo preparaba de antemano, algunas nueces, pan dulces, turrones y varias chucherías navideñas.

-Yay... Ya estoy ansioso por ver los regalitos - sonreía un alegre Rojo mientras cortaba los pan dulces - ¿Tu? ¿le has hecho un regalo a Shadow Link? - observó a Vio.

-Por supuesto - sonrió el Link calmado mientras preparaba la cena - ¿Puedes llamar a Verde?

-Él no está - respondió inocente el pequeño - salió a buscar a la princesa Zelda y a Ghirahim

-Cierto... lo había olvidado

... ... ...

... ... ...

Shadow Link se encontraba en la librería escogiendo un libro para su amado Vio. No sabía cual comprarle,todos sonaban buenos libros.

-No me decido... - miró los cuatro libros que tenía en mano - _Legacy _parece ser una historia romántica; _El Vuelo Del Dragón _parece muy interesante; _El Psicoanalista _es mucho más interesante al igual que _La Sombra _- se rascaba la cabeza mientras miraba los cuatro libros - Mmm... creo que llevaré..."El Psicoanalista" ya que es muy atrapante - encogió sus hombros agarrando dicho libro. Azul entró a una tienda de manga, que él recordara Rojo siempre leía un manga en sus horas libres y cada mes aparece con un manga nuevo. La pregunta es ¿Qué manga suele comprarse Rojo?. Revisó por varios estantes. Trató de recordar, al menos, la imagen de la tapa. Salió de la tienda de historietas decepcionado. Entró a una tienda de medallitas y adornos. Osó por mirar las medallitas para collar y llavero, algunos dijes llegaron a gustarle a Azul, pero la pregunta es ¿Le gustará a Rojo?. Prefirió no comprarlo.

-"Quizás un libro para colorear sea un regalo adecuado" - pensó el Link enojón. Se encaminó hacia la librería donde Shadow Link leía entusiasmado el libro que le compró a Vio - ¿Qué libro le compraste a Vio? - inquirió.

-El Psicoanalista... - respondió sin apartar su vista del libro - está interesante... - comentó cerrando el libro mientras sonreía - ¿y tu? ¿ya le compraste algo a Rojo?

-No... - respondió Azul bajando la cabeza - quise comprarle un libro para colorear pero mejor no... él es infantil pero no tanto - se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué tal un cuento? - sugirió la sombra.

-Son muy cortos... además... todos los cuentos que están ahí ya los leyó - respondió el rubio.

-Mmmm... ¿Un juego de video? - volvió a sugerir la sombra.

-No tenemos videojuego

-Quizás Verde o Vio puedan ayudarte - dijo Shadow Link rascándose la nuca.

-Sí... tienes razón...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Vio había terminado de hacer la cena, como aún quedaba mucho tiempo, se dirigió a una tienda de videojuegos. En el camino, se encontró con Azul, quien lo acompañó hasta dicha tienda.

-Buenas Tardes - saludó indiferente el encargado de la tienda sin apartar su vista de la computadora que tenía en frente - ¿Qué juego buscas?

-Hola - saludó un sonriente Vio apoyando sus codos sobre el mostrador - ¿Tienes el juego Resident Evil 4? - cuestionó. El hombre encargado del juego buscó a través de la computadora.

-No, no me quedaron más - respondió frío.

-Hummm... - Vio pensó en otro juego que pudiera gustarle a su pareja - ¿Fatal Frame 4? - volvió a preguntar y el hombre volvió a buscar.

-Tampoco... - respondió.

-Mmmm... ¿Sonic Y El Secreto Del Anillo? - preguntó rascándose la nuca.

-Tampoco

-¿Super Mario Galaxy 2?

-Tampoco

-¿Kirby´s Dream Land 4? - volvió a inquirir el rubio.

-Tampoco - negó con la cabeza el mayor.

-¿Tienes un juego, al menos? - preguntó un poco molesto el Link calmado- Al menos, entra por esa puerta - señaló hacia la habitación donde se encuentra los juegos - y finge que buscas así me la creo... no confío en esa computadora - dichas palabras de Vio dejaron escapar una carcajada de los labios de Azul - ¿Luigi´s Mansion?

-Esa sí la tengo - río bajo el hombre antes de entrar a la habitación y salir con el juego en manos - Aquí tienes - le entregó el juego a Vio.

-Gracias - y salieron de la tienda - Ese hylian siempre me trajo mala suerte - comentó Vio mientras caminaban hacia su casa.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya ves lo que pasó, de los diez juegos que quiero comprar solo tiene dos - respondió mirando el juego - Bueno... al menos, conseguí un juego para Shadow

-"al meno sabes lo que le gusta a tu pareja" - pensó Azul seguido de un suspiro - Vio ¿Qué puedo regalarle a Rojo? - cuestionó.

-Algo que a él le guste - respondió Vio.

-Pero no sé lo que le gusta

-Hummm... bueno... a él le gusta muchas cosas - comentó Vio levantando la cabeza - Mira - detuvo sus pasos - el truco está en regalarle algo que pueda disfrutarlo, por lo menos, unas semanas o un mes.

-No entiendo

-Yo le regalo a Shadow un juego para que él juegue y disfrute del juego. Sé que él me regalará un libro para que yo lea y disfrute de la lectura... ambos disfrutaremos el regalo que nos hicimos el uno al otro... algo así... no le regales un adorno... - explicó el Link calmado - algo que no disfrutará... ¿entiendes?

-Sí... ya entiendo... - murmuró Azul mirando para otro lugar - Gracias... regresaré a casa un poco más tarde - dijo antes de separase de Vio.

-Ok...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Azul entró a un videoclub, buscó una película para Rojo. Para mala suerte de él, no encontró películas que Rojo no haya visto. Salió del videoclub encaminándose hacia una juguetería. No encontró juguetes interesantes ni divertidos.

-Me rindo... - suspiró bajando la cabeza - No sé qué regalarle - caminando por la juguetería sin mirar, tropezó con un estante de osos de peluches. Azul contempló los osos por un gran rato, no consiguió algo que Rojo pudiera disfrutar pero al menos, le regalará algo. La intención es lo que cuenta. Azul compró el oso de peluche, era grande, de seguro ocupará la mitad de la cama de Rojo.

* * *

Todos en casa de los Links, ya habían terminado de cenar. Vio,sin darse cuenta, se puso debajo del muérdago pensando.

-Vio... - llamó un sonriente hechicero acercándose a él.

-¿Qué sucede? - accedió al llamado.

-Toma - Vaati le entrega un regalo al rubio.

-No te hubieras molestado - sonrió sereno Vio.

-Por favor... entre los Links, eres como un mejor amigo para mí... siempre estuviste cuando te necesité - desvió la mirada avergonzado, dichas palabras provocaron ruborizar las mejillas del rubio. Con una tierna sonrisa, agarró el regalo de Vaati.

-Gracias - susurró.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Un beso! ¡Ya! - interrumpió exasperada la Princesa Zelda con una cámara de fotos en mano. Todos los ojos estaban sobre Vio y Vaati.

-¿Por qué deberíamos besarnos? - cuestionó Vio perplejo.

-Porque están debajo del muérdago - respondió Ghirahim con una sonrisa pícara. Vio y Vaati levantaron la cabeza dándose cuenta de la presencia del muérdago arriba de ellos.

-¿Quién decías que serían los primeros idiotas, Vio? - habló sarcástico Verde.

-Por si no te das cuenta, Verde, voy a besar a tu pareja - sonrió malicioso Vio.

-Ni se te ocurra - le advirtió Verde.

-A mi me da igual - sonrió juguetón Vaati - eres un Link de todos modos - se encogió de hombros - pero por la mirada que Shadow me está dedicando prefiero no arriesgarme - Vio se dio la vuelta mirando a su sombra, quien miraba amenazante al hechicero. El Link calmado dejó escapar una pequeña risilla mientras agarraba la mano de Shadow Link para traerlo hacia él.

-Que quede claro que, solamente, te besaré a ti - sonrió pícaro Vio antes de besar a su sombra, quien no dudó ni un segundo en abarcar el cuello de su seme sintiéndose tranquilo. Admitía que era un poco celoso en éstos casos.

-¡Kyaaaa! - gritaba la princesa mientras tomaba fotos - no hay mejor regalo para una fujoshi que ver dos chicos demostrando su amor - comentó alegre. Vaati se separó de la pareja para encaminarse hacia Verde, pero Ghirahim se puso en su camino.

-¿Qué haces? - cuestionó el peli blanco.

-Nada - encogió sus hombros el hechicero - ¿Por qué?

-Dale un beso - señaló a Vio con la mirada - es la tradición.

-Pero... - intentó hablar Vaati.

-Beso - interrumpió Ghirahim señalando a Vio.

-Pero Shadow -

-Beso

-Me miraba...

-Beso

-Pero...

-Beso

-Verde...

-Beso

-¡Cállate! pareces disco rallado - entrecerró sus ojos el oji rubí.

-Beso - sonrió travieso el mayor.

-¡Hey! ¡Azul! - llamó infantil Rojo,el mencionado accedió al llamado - esto es para ti - le entregó un regalo. Era un martillo, nuevo y mejor de lo que Azul ya tenía.

-Wow... - se asombró el Link enojón mirando detalladamente el martillo - Gracias, Rojo, me gusta

-Esto es para ti, Shadow - Vio le entregó el regalo a su sombra - era lo único que pude conseguir - sonrió apenado.

- Por como lo dices, de seguro te atendió un hylian de cabello castaño de mirada fría ¿No? - Vio asintió a lo que su sombra no pudo evitar reir, Shadow Link abrió el regalo - ¡Oh Gracias, Vio! - agradeció con un fuerte abrazo - no te imaginas cuanto deseaba jugarlo - comentó muy alegre antes de darle el regalo a Vio, en cuanto éste lo abrió.

-Dime que has leído la sipnosis antes de comprarlo - dijo el rubio a su sombra temiendo que sea el peor libro que haya leído.

-Por supuesto, no soy como CIERTO minish que se deja llevar por el título - replicó la sombra mirando a Vaati.

-¡Yo qué! - se cruzó de brazos un perplejo Vaati. Azul sonrió compasivo, temía y se convencía que su regalo no le gustará a Rojo.

-Espérame aquí, Rojo - dijo antes de encaminarse hacia la habitación de Vio y Verde, donde había escondido el oso de peluche - esto es para ti - le entregó el oso de peluche al pequeño una vez que salió de la habitación. El pequeño abrió sus ojitos de par en par al ver el peluche,una sonrisa incontrolable se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Oh My God! - recibió el oso con mucha alegría - ¡Azul, Eres genial! - abrazó el regalo con fuerza - ¡Me encanta! - Le depositó un beso en la mejilla del Link enojón.

-¿Lo dices en serio? - cuestionó sorprendido Azul.

-¡Sí, Tu sí sabes cuánto amo los peluches! - respondió infantil - dormiré con éste osito todas las noches - volvió a abrazar con fuerza el muñeco. Azul dibujó una sonrisa compasiva y aliviada en su rostro, temía que no le gustara y de que se enojara con él por no conocerlo bien

-Feliz Navidad, Rojo - susurró antes de depositarle un beso en los labios del pequeño, quien correspondió el beso al segundo.

**FIN**

* * *

Solose meocurrió y este tecladonome anda bien ò_ó

Well, ojala les haya gustado :3 FELIZ NAVIDAD :DDDDD y próspero año nuevo :3


End file.
